


All Good Things Come In Threes

by brownrice



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Asshole woojin, M/M, Post-Break Up, Short One Shot, broken Jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownrice/pseuds/brownrice
Summary: Raw and unedited.Forgive me, choosing the right tense is my weakness. And the whole English language too. lol.





	All Good Things Come In Threes

**Author's Note:**

> Raw and unedited. 
> 
> Forgive me, choosing the right tense is my weakness. And the whole English language too. lol.

Hey  ~~baby~~ Woojin,

_I guess I shouldn't call you that anymore_

How are you? I miss you.

_So much it hurts_

It's has been... what? 3 months now since we've last talked. 

 _I know exactly how many days, weeks, and months have passed. I'_ _ve been counting since then. Since we broke up. I gave myself a 3 month deadline to move on from you._

We have the same circle of friends, so we can't just avoid each other forever. God knows what they'll do to us if we keep this up for another month or so! 

 ~~I think~~ I'm okay now. I've accepted that this isn't going to work out just like what you told me in your text. 

_Fuck you. At least have the decency to break up with me in person. I deserve that._

I remember the day when you told me you felt the same way and you wanted to give us a chance. Do you know how long I waited for those words to come out of your own mouth? Years! I've waited 3 years for your confession. For you to finally see with your own eyes what I see when I'm with you - a future. A future with both of us in it.

I knew you blame yourself for the failure of your past relationship. I knew of the hurtful things you called yourself. I knew of the emotional scars carved deep inside your consciousness. I knew of them all. 

But I'm just as fucked up as you when I said "Yes! Let's go on a 1 month boyfriend trial period." There's just something about us and deadlines, huh? 

I should've known better than to agree to that when a tiny voice inside my head was screaming that you still loved him - not your ex. But the guy you've been pinning on for te past 3 years while I was chasing after you. The guy who's also your next door neighbor. The guy you said sees you as nothing more than an older brother. The guy who was in your circle of friends before I joined in. _Ahn Hyungseob._

I was too blind to see the signs. I believed you. I believed you when you said you were over him. I believed you when you said nothing was going on between you two. I believed in your lies because I loved you. 

Fuck love, right? First it makes you blind then it makes your judgement cloudy.

I've  _tried_  to forget about you. I wore the clothes you told me not to because I look like a whole meal to others in your opinion. I drank the alcohol you used to chug down for me as if it were just water when you and your friends go out drinking, because you wanted me to stay sober. 

Do you remember that one night when you couldn't stop them? Plus I also wanted to try it for myself so I ended up drunk and puked all over the toilet bowl. You were there for me as I released all the frustrations going on in my life at that time - family, grades, and  _you_.

The tequila shots gave me courage. I kissed you... on the mouth when you sent me home. Your chapped lips, the taste of alcohol on my tongue, and all the feelings I wanted to convey to tou through that kiss. Sober version of me can't relate. I wouldn't have the guts to do that. I slept with a stupid smile plastered on my face. More drunk on the taste of you than tequila can ever do.

Fuck this. Why am I remembering all this now? 

Because in that 1 month trial and 2 months official relationship, even with all the shit you put me through, I  _was_  happy. 

I was happy to finally call you mine. I was happy to be the one who got to hold your hand. To see you smile first thing in the morning. To see you breathless just as I am after we kiss, kiss, kiss some more, and kiss till it turns to doing oh so much more.

In 3 months we've been together, it filled all the longing I had for you of 3 years. I was  _that_  happy.

Now, you hang out with your friends and I go back to mine. They've seen me wake up, cry over you, barely eat, break down with the mere mention of your name on my lips, and cry myself to sleep only to wake up to the same pattern every single day for the past 3 months. 

So no, I'm lying. I'm not okay. I won't be for a long time. But one day I will be. And I genuinely wish you find everything you are looking for in Hyungseob. I wish for both of your happiness. But I still wish for it to be me again. 

See you in the far future, Woojin. Do me a favor. If ever our paths cross again, please don't say hi to me. I'll be the one to do it, when I've truly forgiven you. 

 

The one that got away,

Jihoon

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Save your heart for someone that's worth dying for. Don't give it away."  
> Twitter: [@ricegrainfairy](https://twitter.com/ricegrainfairy)  
> Curious Cat: [@ricegrainfairy](https://curiouscat.me/ricegrainfairy)


End file.
